1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally appertains to improvements in football practice apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a novel and improved device for training linemen in different techniques used for defensive and offensive play.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Training sleds are known in the prior art. Examples of such are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,816 issued on Sept. 19, 1953 to Young et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,283 issued on Aug. 15, 1972 to Forrest.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,816 is a charging sled of the seven man type. Such sled relies solely upon its frictional engagement with the ground to resist the pushing or charging action of the seven linemen. The entire line moves as a unit to push the sled which may be too heavy or light for teams of varying grades such as professional, college and high school. Such single weight sled can be made heavier by using sand bags as added weight. But is cannot be made lighter. Nor can such sled simulate the actions of opposing defensive or offensive lineman so that it cannot simulate the body contact that occurs under actual playing conditions.
The sled of U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,283 overcame one of the problems attendant with the typical seven man sled of U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,816 in that it provides rollers between the runners or skids with the rollers being movable up and down by foot pedals actuated by an operator on the frame. By means of the foot pedals the rollers can be moved relative to the ground so as to vary the resistance of the runners with the ground. Thus, the ease with which the sled can be moved by the linemen can be varied. This makes the sled a multiple weight one. In addition, the placement of the rollers on opposing sides of the center line of the sled and provision of separate pedals for the rollers permits the operator to control the resistance to movement of the sled on each side of the line.
However, such improved sled does not have blocking pads that are constructed to simulate the actions of opposing players under game conditions. Thus, while the sled can give the coach a view of the actions of linemen, as a group, on one side or both sides of the sled, it cannot give the coach any impression regarding each lineman and his individual performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a trainer, such as the football sled, whereby each lineman can be examined in his movements, either defensive or offensive techniques, by a coach to ascertain if the player is performing correctly. And if he is not, to enable the coach to teach the different techniques under conditions as near to actual playing conditions as possible.